


Too Hot

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Series: Tumblr Prompts (ShikaIno only) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Short One Shot, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: How do you even cool down during the summer?





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> In dedication to ShikaIno. No formal ShikaIno month prompts could be found but hey, I will go down with this ship and I owe them so much by now. Due to a lot of things, I will only be posting short fics and possibly one chapter for Aim It Right this September. Thank you for supporting ShikaIno!

Sitting in front of the ratty electric fan and having popsicles was probably the dumbest idea they had to stay cool while they waited for the super to come and fix their AC. Because not five minutes into Ino's strawberry and Shikamaru's orange popsicle, they find themselves in a literallt sticky situation. Sticky sweet kisses and grinding sweaty bodies against the other. The climax in the end of it hadn't really helped either.

They don't regret the passionate lovemaking. In fact, it probably lessened the heat. Shikamaru will say the scientific benefits of fucking on the living room floor in the middle of the hottest day of this year's summer later on but it did make things stickier.

Ino groans after a while and hops in the bath. She is yelling at him for being a pervert. Shikamaru doesn't respond. She was the one who started teasing him by sucking on her popsicle in the lewdest way possible. She had teased him knowingly.

In the end of her ranting, she calls for Shikamaru to join her under the cool water before it runs out. Not one to waste finite resources and opportunities, Shikamaru makes a break for the bath.

A few minutes later and the super walks away with face red as a tomato when he hears his tenants. The air conditioner will remain unfixed until next week.

* * *

Come their ski trip during the next winter, they decide to skip on their friends. They were tired. They rode in a car almost all night after a whole day from work. They needed to sleep. Skiing can wait.

But when they find out that their heater still needs to be fixed, Shikamaru and Ino find a different way to warm things up. They were forward thinking that way, always making the best out of the worst things. Suffice it is to say, they manage to keep themselves warm and cozy.

When their friends come to check on them and tease them for how they had been in their room all day, they're glad they didn't remove their sweaters in their haste to _'get warm'_. All their friends found was them cuddling and sleeping soundly. If they had taken the comforters away, that would have been a different end to the story. One that Naruto and Kiba will never shut up about for the rest of their lives.

 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt based on fluffyevan's tumblr post of 76 prompts for OTPs (I lost the link sorry)
> 
>  
> 
> _Imagine your OTP living together. The air conditioner breaks during the hottest week of summer and your OTP has to figure out how to stay cool. Alternately, the heating breaks during the coldest week of winter and your OTP has to figure out how to stay warm._


End file.
